


I am no fertility goddess...

by Abby_V



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_V/pseuds/Abby_V
Summary: "You should be more carefull next time". Well she would have been if she was given a choice in the first place. Now she was about to lost everything, and the only thing Apollo left her was an undesired pregnancy. What will happen if anyone find out ?! What if Apollo find out ?!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Notes : this chapter will be super small but be sure the others are going to be longer ! Enjoy !

_________________________________________

"Hi, I can't come to work today." She was trying to sound like she caught a cold.

"Kore? Are you alright? Is it the underworld climate that made you sick?" _**Well done you big blue idiot...**_ he thought to himself.

"No! Well maybe…" She ended the call quickly.

_**What can I say to him? I can't say that I am pregnant with Apollo and that I am going for an abortion today. Nobody can know.** _

She was at the clinic where she took all her tests after what happened. The official version for everyone is that she had a cold, all she needed was one whole day to stay at the clinic. Artemis and Eros will be home tonight and it will definitly brigthen her day after all this mess. The medication had been rough with her, the doctor was again giving her the "you have to be responsible" talk. Yeah. She could have been more carefull obviously! The whole day, as she was slowly getting her own body back to herself, she was hating Apollo more and more. He was the one that stole her virginity, her dignity, internship, and he was responsible for this pain she was enduring. More pain added to the pain of that night.

For that it is sure, I am not a fertility goddess …

__________________________________________________________

Artemis wasn't suspecting a single thing,but Eros was and the whole night was Persephone being protected by Eros as Artemis was trying to get her to do things. She wasn't even able to stay awake, how was she supposed to talk and enjoy their conversations? 

"This cold really got me, I'm going to sleep… night you two." She hugged her friends and leave to her bedroom. As she let herself fall on the bed she got a text.

"Hey, are you allowed to come back to the underworld?" She smiled, he did not forgot her.

"Yep, I will be back to work soon enough. Did you missed me?" **_You fool! Why did I sent that!?_ **

"Well. I missed the baklavas." 

"100% scoundrel!!" She laughted and fell asleep quickly, exhausted and relieved that she was not carying this weight deep inside her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 : Tower 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I divided this chapter so a bit shorter than I expected but next one is up in a few minutes!

Hades was sitting on his desk, head inside his hands. Hecate standing in front of him, a hand on his shoulder. Hecate had found some kind of detective lurking at tower 1. The papers were on Hades desk, pictures of Persephone at university, going into Artemis house, Tower 1, in her bedroom, and finally going inside a family planning clinic well known for its activities. Most of the nymphs were going there to check STI and pregnancy. 

Hecate: I checked his phone, it was an order but the number is masked. Do you want me to find out who ordered to follow and spy on her?

Hades: If it don't involve removing an eye from its orbit… I don't believe it… She is so sweet, innocent. I was thinking Aphrodite did something awful, but now this is a whole new level.

Hecate: Look she is my friend and I just want to know who we have to kill for… for raping her. I will do all it costs to know who.

Hades: Hecate we don’t know if it was a rape… 

Hecate: Look, Demeter NEVER taught her a single thing about sex. She is going to vow herself to eternal maidenhood… It was a rape, I know it. 

Hades: If you are right she deserves to kill him. Don't forget that.

Hecate: Well I will wait her punishment by torturing him for informations. I'm going to make that low cost detective talk.

She stormed out of his office, and headed straight to the abandoned factory where they took the paparazzi eye off. Hades was left alone, feeling desperate. Inside him was a fire, burning for justice, but there was also her big eyes, asking him not to act without her permission. It was not the same thing as the paparazzi this time. But still, he feared that he could lose her trust. He suspected that she'd been raped, but all he knew for sure is that someone was spying on her and that she got to a family planning clinic. It could be for a friend who knows ? He took a cigar and tried to keep calm waiting for Hecate to bring him answers.


	3. Chapter 3 : Favor

Artemis interrupted Persephone as she was looking at hades dogs on Fatesbook. 

"My brother is here, he seems odd. We are waiting for you !"

As she got down the stairs she was feeling many emotions. Guilt for her rape, guilt for the abortion, anger, sadness, all of this mixed together. But still she had to look fine. She took a chair around the table, keeping her head down looking at her pajamas. Hermes helped her to open up with small talk, but Apollo did came to her sight visibly upset. She ate what she was given, even if it tasted awful. But why everyone seems to love it?! Is it because it comes from Apollo the wonderful perfect god? Or is it only awful because her hate is so strong it makes her reject everything from him? 

As Artemis and Hermes were leaving, she was here alone with him. Apollo tossed a picture on the table, his eyes glowing gold.

Apollo: What were you doing the whole day in this clinic?

Persephone: I had a cold.

Apollo: Bullshit! I asked someone to follow you as I thought you were having an affair with Hades. But I know what you were doing here. You thought I had an STI right?!

Persephone: What?! You paid someone to follow me?!!

Her eyes started glowing red from all the anger. She was done, he took too much from her. She was not going to shut her mouth. 

Apollo: You acted like a brat. Avoiding me after that wonderful night together… I had to know why you were rejecting me with no reasons.

Persephone: No reasons really? 

Her voice was dark, emotionless, cold as hell. She stood up, walking to him her eyes red but staring at him with a dark and cold aura.

Persephone: You raped me, made me feel so much pain, took pictures of me, you impregnated me. I was supposed to be a sacred virgin like your sister but instead you choose to do whatever pleased you.

Apollo was walking backyard and got into the kitchen counter. His eyes still gold, his ego was hurt for sure. Nobody ever rejected him like this. He was used to take women without their consent but they were never saying it at loud. They never defied him, as they were full of fear. 

Apollo: So it is right, you are a bringer of death, Persephone...

All that Persephone could do was letting a tear rolling down her cheek. She was so angry at him. Spying on her and then implying she was a killer, as if he had feelings for this life she ended. 

Persephone: I told you. I am not a fertility goddess.

Apollo: So you got to decide if our child lives?! You selfish bitch! 

He slammed his fist on the counter, turning his back on her. She did not moved from an inch. Red vines started growing, crowning her sweet pink hair that were now long enough to touch the ground. 

Apollo: TGOEM will be glad to hear about it. An aspiring sacred virgin, pregnant and doing an abortion… I can't believe you did that! I made you a favor doing that to you! A chance for a B rated thing like you to have some wonderful children and marry the most handsome god! !

Red vines were wrapping around Apollos neck. Arms. Legs. She was holding him still, breathing just what he needed to stay awake. He was now facing her, as she turned him while wrapping him. He was now the one scared, as he could not move or use his powers. He never saw her like that, in her cute Pj's, there was a fury, wanting only one thing, his death. For a brief instant he swear he saw a black steel crown on her head. 

Persephone: Listen here you stupid narcissistic bitch, I will never be your girl, I will never let you touch me again, and I am not a " B rated thing" …

Her vines were wrapping thighter around his neck, his eyes lost their gold glow, as he fell unconscious and covered with vines. She was here, angry, with the fear that someone discover this, what she did to one of the most beloved gods. And there was only one person she could trust to keep it secret and help her.

She hit the ground twice, unable to think properly. Hades was here in a hurry, summoned. He was standing here, in Artemis kitchen. Ordinary he would have loved to see Persephone is her pajamas, but her eyes were filled with rage. She looked majestic to him even in pj's. Seeing her like this was a mix of weird feelings for him. Scared for her… Amazed… Aroused ?! He looked behind him, worried about what put her in this state. He only found a vines sculpture, having the form of a man, with purple skin showing sometimes. Rage filled him too almost instantly.  **_Apollo?!_ ** He noticed she feared him it made sense. But as much as he hated this douchebag, he would have never imagined him capable of such a thing. 

Persephone : I don't know what to do… I screwed up. 

Her voice and eyes were back to normal, filled with tears. After all that anger, she was afraid of what would happened to her for tying Apollo. Will he try to kill her after being released? Or will he tell everyone what happened between them? She could not risk it. She was unable to move, too exhausted by her little power demonstration. Hades turned to her, walking slowly to her and gathering her hair to tie them in a big losy bun. 

Hades: We have a lot to talk about sweet Kore… 


	4. Chapter 4: Strategy

Hecate was in the factory with the private detective. He was calling himself private detective but to her he was just a shity paparazzi interested in money. She was placing carefully her surgical tools. Torture was 20% pain and 80% showing how bad it will be, most of time you don’t have to spill blood, they speak just by seeing the blades and pliers. 

Hecate: Well my friend, you got yourself in a really bad situation you know…

????: MmmmmMMMMMMMMMMM

Hecate: You want me to take the gag off?

She took it off and threw it away. Her voice was so cold, calm, nearly seductive.

????: Please don’t kill me!

Hecate: Your “journalist” friend that got his eye ripped off wasn’t enough to warn you about crimes against Kore’s reputation… All for money. Who ordered this?

But suddenly she was looking at a huge mess. Persephone, Hades and a weird human-like bush, appeared in front of her in the factory. 

Hecate: What the hell is this ?! 

Hades: Long story short, the bush is the one that ordered the pictures. 

Persephone: Wait you saw it…? Both of you ? 

Hecate and hades looked at Persephone nodding. You could read in her eyes that it was distressing to her. She was wondering how much did they knew about what she did there. But at least she was feeling kind of secured, as the only two people of all realms that she could trust were here. She didn't knew why but she felt since the first minute that hades was trustworthy and would always be loyal to her.

Hecate: Look, you don’t have to talk to us if you are not ready, but we still have to deal with this, she said pointing to the bush and the pseudo detective.

Persephone: I didn’t knew what to do, he was mad at me but it was unfair! I can’t even remember everything… 

Hades: She only defended herself, she made a vine prison for Apollo. He is alive in it.

Hecate: Apollo?! You both know we can’t keep him here right?

????: Everyone will notice the sun is stuck up there! They will come looking for us! Everyone will know!!

As he walked to the unknown detective, Hades eyes were bright red, and so was Persephone’s. Once he was close enough, he just choked him until he fell unconscious. 

Hecate: You know he is right.

Hades: But…

Hecate: Listen, I know a spell to erase memory. We erase his memory for the altercation with Persephone, we let him alone in his car with a lot of empty booze. I keep the detective. You decide on what you do with Apollo once you are ready, my sweet Kore. But remember he won’t let you alone… You have to decide quickly.

She was looking at Hecate, holding Hades hand with both of her hands, standing a bit behind him. She knew she was right. But she was so tired, she was almost paralysed by all of this. She started to let herself sink into her primal instinct again, glowing red eyes, the vines holding Apollo were releasing his head.

Persephone: Do it. Erase his memory.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepy

Hades picked the little goddess from the back seat, she was sleeping deeply, exhausted by everything that happened. Still wearing her pj’s, he had wrapped her in a faux-fur blanket to avoid getting her really sick. As he entered his house, all his pack came greeting him. Cerberus was here for his mom.  **_What did she do to him?! Cerberus never loved someone like this before._ ** Zeus saw them. He was having some snacks ready for getting back to watching Deadflix. 

Zeus mouthing: I thought you wanted to avoid using drugs!

Hades rolled his eyes: She had a cold but came back to work too soon. I’m only doing my job as a king to protect a guest of my realm.

Zeus: Yeah right I believe you. Everyone get to work in pj’s...

**_Shit._ **

Hades headed quickly upstairs, Cerberus leading the way. He was waiting Hades in front of his bedroom. 

Hades: No, she goes in the guestroom. She may be your mom, but she is not my wife. I don’t want her to freak out. 

Cerberus then followed him into the guestroom. He put her carefully into bed and tucked her under a lot of blankets. She looked tired, her eyes a bit puffy of all the crying. But still the most beautiful creature of all time to him. His hand, in her hair, he was amazed by how soft they were, and how long they could grow in a minute. 

Once she was in bed, with her personal three headed bodyguard, Hades got downstairs to meet his brother. He placed himself in front of his brother, blocking his view on the TV.

Hades: You know bunny can’t be that made at you without a reason.

Zeus: I ignored one of her visions… But, she go psycho with it. She is accusing Apollo!

Hades eyes were glowing red at the mention of this name. Zeus didn’t noticed it and just continued.

Zeus: She is off with her work, I don’t know what she is up to, but clearly she is obsessed with it. 

Hades: You know that her visions should not be ignored. What will happen if Apollo really did something wrong?

Hades voice was harsh, he was containing so much rage it was hard to hide it. He crossed his arms, waiting for his brothers punishment for Apollo.

Zeus: Look I know you don’t like him but he is not a bad guy. 

Hades: It’s up to you to prove it. Knowing Hera suspected him make me hate him even more. Look, go, make some sincere apologize and tell her you love her and trust her with her visions. If you want to be back home soon, go find what is her obsession, she might be less angry at you. I can’t guarantee it will be a warm “welcome back” but still… She’ll appreciate that you don’t act like a jerk.

Zeus let a sigh out: yeah you’re right. You really want me out of your way to have your fun with her! You know, do what you want, I won’t tell Demeter and Hestia!

Hades: I’m not you. I just want her to be safe.

Zeus: Ok, you sound like an old boring man Big Blue… Have fun!

Zeus gave him a wink and gathered his stuff. He headed quickly outside but all of the attention around Apollo was weird to him, Hera and now Hades, what was going on? Soon enough he was gone and Hades fell in his sofa.

Persephone: Is he gone? 

She was in the middle of the stairs, still in her pj’s, long hair untied and falling like a river on her body. She looked really tired.

Hades: Yes come here sweetness. What did you heard?

Persephone: Your brother think you are going to abuse me?

Hades let a sigh escape his mouth: He is stupid… You know I will never do any harm to you?

Persephone smiled and came to lie on the sofa, her head on his lap: Yes I know… You are taking care of me, Daddy!

Hades smiled to: Hey! Don’t remind me my old age. Rest, little goddess, it is exhausting to use our powers like this. 

Persephone: Will you explain me why it happen?

Hades: Well I guess growing up is exhausting on it’s own, but having so much power like us is hard to control. 

Persephone: It feels so good. When I change like this, I feel so powerful…

Hades: I know… It will probably take you a while before it feels easy. 

Persephone: Like 3 or 4 months?

Hades: More like 3 or 4 decades, he laughed.

Persephone was not as amused as Hades was, she was disappointed that it may take her so long to have her revenge on Apollo. She was about to left, but Hades hold her back.

Hades: It’s late, you need to eat something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my writings. I'm trying to take my time to write this alternative version of story. I just wanted to say that I am trully sorry if there is bad grammar in this. I'm not a native english speaker but I do my best to avoid mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6: Shower

Cerberus was leading the way as everyone was going to bed. She was going for the guestroom, but stayed by the door looking at Hades going in his room.

Persephone: Aidoneus?

Hades: Yes Kore?

Persephone: Do you want to sleep with me?

**_Oooh little goddess I thought you’d never ask!_ **

He followed her in the guestroom, trying to contain his excitement. Remember what she’s been through. Don’t mess with her. She looked at him, still in her pj’s.

Persephone: Do you have some towels and clothes I could borrow for the night? 

Hades: Of course, go in the shower I’ll bring you everything. 

She headed in the bathroom that was luxurious and basic at the same time. There was a huge window showing an orchard, walls were made from decorative stones, with a big italian shower where you could fit 3 or 4 people easily. There was a simple steel sink, with a huge mirror. But no bath mat, no accessories, nothing. Like it was freshly finished and he didn’t had time to make it homy. She made a few steps to the window, the orchard was great, but the night sky was wonderful.  **_Here he could never find me…_ ** She was appreciating the fact that Apollo will never be in this realm, and the idea of living in an eternal night wasn’t so bad now that the god responsible for the sun was a monster to her. 

Hades: Don’t worry, people from outside can’t see inside.

Persephone jumped from the surprise: Oh great! I was admiring the sky…

Hades: I tend to forget how beautiful it can be. There I let you a towel, and clothes. Do you want help to cut your hair? 

Persephone: Yes, but please don’t cut them too short. I want them to be this long this time, she said showing her hips.

Hades nodded and took a pair of scissors in a drawer. She was standing in front of the mirror, as he was cutting her hair strand by strand, sending shivers down her spine as the metal of the scissors was close to her. Each strand was turning into tiny pink petals. Once he had cut the last strand of hair, he left her alone with her privacy. 

Later she came back in the bedroom, finding Hades typing on his cellphone. He was wearing a black pj’s pants, his hair a bit wet, and no shirt. She spent a few seconds looking at him. His muscular torso, his scars, he was too hot to be real. She blushed as she felt weird butterflies inside her stomach. A crown of blue flowers appeared on her head. He ended up noticing she was here, wearing his white oversize t-shirt he couldn’t see what she was wearing as a bottom. He realised quickly that she was staring at his scars, and got on his feet to look for a t-shirt to cover himself.

Hades: I’m sorry I didn’t thought about it!

Persephone: No don’t! It’s ok.

Hades coming back into the bed: Sure?

She joined him inside the huge king size bed with black sheets and blankets. She lied next to him, her head on his shoulder.

Persephone: Yes don’t hide from me. 

Hades smiled: What will you do tomorrow? 

Persephone: Well… I have to go to class. Then Artemis is coming back from mortal realm…

Hades: Ok, don’t forget summon me if you are in danger. I will always be there. 

As he said those words he brushed his lips on her hair. She was tracing his scars with her fingers. They fell asleep in each others arms. 


	7. Chapter 7: Back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of work in the week, I try to continue my writing as I want to at least offer you revenge and some sort of a happy ending.

Hades: Are you ready little goddess? 

She was coming downstairs wearing the nice burgundy dress he asked his temporary PA to bring. It was a nice infinity maxi dress, and she was gorgeous in it. She had let her hair falling on her hips. Cerberus was walking by her side. Hades was breathless next to the entrance door.

Persephone: Yes, I have to act like everything is normal… Ready or not I have to go. 

Hades: Yes, remember? 

Persephone: Don’t kill Apollo outside of a fair trial I know.

Hades sigh: You know, I hate all of this. You have to talk with Hera you know…

Their trip to Artemis house was silent. She was tensed thinking of how she’ll deal with all of this. He was sad to leave her, and anxious about what would happen too. The car stopped, she let a huge sigh out of her mouth.

Hades: You know you can call me anytime, even summon me if needed. I would do anything to protect you.

Persephone blushed: I… I can’t summon you anytime I panic. But thank you for offering. I see you on monday?

Hades: Yes, see you!

She was walking toward the door when it opened quickly. Scared she made a step back, it was Artemis, furious. Hades half smiled in his car and left not wanting to see the TOGEM drama. 

Artemis dragged Persephone to the sofa.

Artemis: Explain yourself! 

Persephone: Look, I wanted to talk to you 3 about this… You choose an honorable path, but I don’t feel like it’s mine…

Artemis: I knew it. I saw how Demeter treated you… I’ve always wondered if it really was your choice.

Persephone: I thought it was an ok choice. You, Hestia and Athena are so awesome, respected goddesses. I wanted to be that too, and be free. But it feels like I will always regret eternal maidenhood. Of course I will pay back the scholarship! With my work in the underworld we could arrange tha-

Artemis: Is Hades responsible for your decision?

Persephone: What?! Nooo. Well he is not responsible but you know I have a crush on him… It’s not just that. I’m not ready to talk about it now. It has nothing to do with him.  **_If only she knew the whole truth..._ **

Artemis: You spend a lot of time with him.

Persephone: He is just here when I need. He have Minthe you know. 

Artemis laugh, like hell he had Minthe, this mean nymph had a reputation! Persephone quickly went to class. When she returned they spent the night looking at how to announce Persephone departure from TOGEM to Hestia and Athena. Persephone was relieved at Artemis reaction, it was the first huge thing she had to tell her. She had no idea of the compassion Artemis had for her, since the day she spied on her in the mortal realm and saw her mother tendencies to keep her in a golden prison. They were having Eros for diner, tensions were gone for this moment, tomorrow they were going to make the big announcement to Hestia. 


	8. Chapter 8: Butterflies...

Hestia: Well why have you gathered us here?

Artemis and Persephone were standing in front of Hestia and Athena in the TOGEM office where they once gathered with Demeter to talk about admitting Persephone. Artemis step back.

Artemis: Go on. It’s ok.

Persephone: I want to quit. I will refund you all cent of my scholarship! It’s just that now that I am free, I see it was not my choice but my mothers one. 

Hestia and Athenas jaws dropped to the floor. It was not everyday that they had new members. They were sure she would stay for a reason or another. They knew the pressure her mother put on Persephone about always being under control… 

Hestia: Why? Is it him that manipulated you?! Your mother warned me about him…

Athena: Stop it, my uncle would never do that. He might rule the underworld he is not a monster. We can’t force this kind of choice on someone, if Persephone don’t want to engage herself into eternal maidenhood it would be unfair to force her…

Persephone: It was never my choice in the first place, but it was the only way I could go out of the mortal realm and escape my mothers control. I’m sorry for wasting your time. I thought I would be ok with this choice but I’m not.

The discussions were not that tensed, in fact Athena and Artemis helped a lot. Athena knew Hades, and Artemis knew how Demeter was a control freak, so they both defended Persephone on those points. The agreed to do a public announcement on their website, and to let Persephone deal with her mother. Hestia even gave back the coat to Persephone as there was no need to protect her from men now. Persephone and Artemis were out to a coffee shop, letting all this stress go out now that she had done a huge step toward her freedom. Her phone got a text.

“Hades: You found out what you really wanted?

Persephone: Yes! I’m having a much better day.”

Artemis: Who is that?

Persephone: The king of the underworld know that I got off TOGEM.

Artemis let out a sigh: Well a lot of people must have accused him. 

Persephone: I’m sad for him, for this reputation of monster. I know someone that deserves it better.

Artemis was going to ask her who, when her brother came in with Hermes. Hermes sat in front of Persephone and Apollo sat next to her. Like, a few inches from touching her. 

Apollo: Well big news huh?

Persephone was looking down: Yeah…

Apollo: Why did you change your mind? For a man?

Persephone: No. I just want to be free. 

Artemis: Let her, she have the right to choose for herself. You are weird.

Apollo: Well it’s what happen when somebody tricks me…

Persephone felt a chill down her spine. He knew. He was here to hurt her. She knew it. Suddenly, there was one glowing butterfly, two, three, all of them flying around Apollo. Persephones eyes were red from rage. There was quickly hundreds of butterflies that materialised into a dead warrior. Hermes kicked Persephone under the table and she came back to her normal self, warrior coming back to butterflies state and all of this dematerializing as quickly as it appeared. 

Hermes: Persephone we have to go. Now.

Persephone: What happened?

Apollo: You freak! Death bringer! 

Apollo stormed out of the coffee shop, Hermes and Artemis got Persephone out of the place trying to avoid people taking videos of the show.

_______________________________________________

Hades: Are you sure? Did it really happened? 

Hecate: You are the only one able to do that! You better know! It's all over social medias… 

Hades: That would explain a lot… Demeter knew. That’s why she tried to protect her from me. 

Hecate: That’s stupid!

Someone knocked at the office door.

Temporary P.A: Excuse me my King, Minthe want to see you.

Minthe: Get out of the way! 

Minthe helped herself inside the office. Angry, sad, no one could know how she felt as there was too much emotions mixed together.

Minthe: I want an answer, from both of you!

Hecate: Well for me it’s clear now. You are fired. I told you to wait for our decision, you don’t listen, came uninvited, and is aggressive again. I never want to see you here again. 

Hecate turned to Hades waiting for his answer.

Hades: I have to admit I had a hard time to find out what to do. But I don’t deserve this. It’s better for me if we never see each other again. 

Minthe: So that’s it?! You erase me from your life? Is it miss Pink Perfect that manipulated you to have your wealth and power? You even offers her souls! 

Hades sighed: No, she did nothing to me. And she can claim souls, just like me. I did nothing today, I was here the whole time.

Minthe eyes widened. Understanding the implications behind this. It was too much humiliations for one day, she decided to storm out of tower 1 leaving Hades and Hecate.

Hecate: Well it is one problem solved. Are you ok?

Hades: Yes, I deserve better… It took me a while to figure out!

He took a cigaret, feeling a bit relieved that it happened. He was delaying talking to Minthe about their relationship and her tendencies to be a total spoiled brat. He feared her reaction, when she told him he was like Kronos, it was way too much for him. Looking like the father that haunts his nightmares is a thing, but hearing it from the woman supposed to love you is another. Later that day, Hades phone got a text message from Zeus.

“Zeus: Tomorrow, you are expected in the Arena. Apollo is mad.

Hades: What happened? 

Zeus: Just come tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to warn you that the next chapter contains spoiler of episode 102. I want to wait until the episode is free before publishing my chapter. I'm sorry for that! It's a major spoil (well at least it feels like it to me), I don't want to be the first giving you this information.


	9. Chapter 9: Trial!

Artemis: Do you know why we are all expected in the Arena? 

Persephone: I hope not… 

They were walking to the arena, joined soon by Hermes and Eros. Everyone was at its best, with nice clothes and weapons. Persephone was wearing a white chiton with gold ornaments and the comb Hades gifted her, no weapons as she had no “traditional” weapon that was a symbol for her. Eros and Artemis had their bows, but Persephone had no use of any traditional weapons. Right before getting in the Arena, Cerberus joined the band, walking at his mom's side. Everyone was taking place, there was Zeus in a stage in front of the entrance. Next to him 5 thrones with Hera, Poseidon and Amphitrite behind him, and an empty throne. The band was heading to the gods space, and seated silently. The rest of the gods, nymphs and citizen of Olympus were here, even Demeter was here with Hestia and Athena, but she hadn’t notice her daughter yet. 

Zeus was waiting for something, everyone could see it. He was not at his best, with a really severe expression. Hera wasn’t aware of what was going on, neither were Poseidon and Amphitrite. Then everyone could see Apollo in the center of the Arena, followed closely by Hades.

**_What is he doing here?!_ **

Artemis was looking at Persephone, but none of them knew why it was happening. 

Zeus: We are here today, because Apollo requested an audience to solve a conflict against Hades, King of the Underworld. You may begin Apollo.

Apollo turned to the public: I am here because I want to claim a goddess as my bride, and have a compensation for Hades interfering.

Hades: Oh come on… Am I really here for this? 

Zeus: Silence!

Everyone was whispering, wondering who was the goddess. Persephone was trying to hide. 

Zeus: Apollo, who are you claiming as your bride? 

Apollo: Kore Persephone.

???: Nooo!!!

Demeter was trying to come at the center of the arena to kick Apollos and Hades butts herself but Athena and Hestia were holding her back. Artemis was looking at Persephone, but she wasn’t looking back. She only had a sad look, lost in her thoughts.  **_What do I do? I can’t let that happen…_ **

Zeus: What do you have as proofs that Hades was a problem for this relationship?

Apollo: You can see pictures of him and Persephone everywhere in the medias, he forced her to work in his realm, tried to buy her with gifts, he impregnated her the first night she was in Olympus. 

Hades: What?!  **_Oh no, she wasn’t checking STI…_ **

Apollo: He drugged me and locked me in my car with empty bottles while he was sleeping with her!

Hades facepalm was intense. His sight heavy. His heart was breaking at the thought that his pure sweetness had to endure such a thing. Butterflies started to fill the arena, materializing dead warriors all around Apollo. 

Zeus: Hades stop it! You have to face the consequences of your actions. 

Hades: I would if I had done something wrong, he said turning to Persephone. Do you allow me to show our proofs little goddess?

Everyone looked at her, she had her eyes glowing red and hair floating a little around her with red vines, creating a sinister aura. Cerberus was creating a path through people for Persephone. 

Persephone: Show them. I will hold my soldiers Zeus.

Whispers filled the arena. “She can summon souls!” “ Is he manipulating us?” “It’s true! Look Cerberus is defending her.” Demeter face was now horrified. Learning her child wasn’t a virgin anymore, that she was pregnant, all of it so quickly after she left her side to go to Olympus, it was a lot. But her worst fear was in front of her. Hades saw she could claim souls, he knew who Persephone was and she was never going to go back in the mortal realm. 

Hecate appeared in the middle of the arena, with the private detective still tied. A folder inside her arms. 

Hecate: Here is the private detective that Apollo paid to follow Kore Persephone. You can look at the pictures he took if you want, you can also look at the pictures Apollo took with his phone, he sent them to the detective.

Hades: And may I add that, as painful as it is to admit, the rumors about me are true. I can’t have children…  **_She will never want me again after that, but at least her honor might be safe._ **

Persephone felt something in her womb that hurt her when she heard that, it felt like she would never bear children. She joined Hecate in the middle of the arena followed by Cerberus, her soldiers holding Apollo in a small corner.  **_I won’t let anyone be fooled..._ **

Persephone: If this is all about me, I would like to testify and accuse Apollo of rape. I never wished to be his wife. I never wished to bear his child. I went to have an abortion, after being raped by a stupid narcissist god that impregnated me. I nearly killed him with vines when he confronted me for that, and had his memory erased so I could buy time to be ready to speak to all of you. It seems he didn’t let me the choice this time too.

Demeter was crying, hold by Hestia, so much pain at the same time. Pain for what happened to her sweetheart, and for what would happen in the future. But her cries were drowned in the public horrified screams. Some defending Apollo, many taking the side of Persephone.

Zeus turned to Hera: Would you like to add something?

Heras face was full of anger: I told you I was right… Now Kore Persephone, Hecate, bring your proofs here.

All the pictures were within a second in Heras and Zeus hands thanks to Hermes. Zeus look was decomposed, he wasn’t thinking Apollo would do such a thing. But accusing Hades to cover his own rape was too sick even for Zeus. The pictures of the rape were clear, no place to interpretation. The ones showing Persephone everywhere were clear too. It was creepy to see that he did all of that.

Hera: What do you have to say Apollo?

Apollo: She wanted it! She teased me.

Hera: I doubt that given what I felt in her. Zeus, your turn.

Zeus: Well I am highly disappointed by you Apollo... You are sentenced to psychological treatment and every night after your work with the sun, you will have to obey Heras orders. I warn you, it will not be noble tasks. You are all dismissed, except for Demeter Hades and Persephone.

The arena was crazy, many begging for a far worse punishment. But Zeus made sure that the arena started to empty itself. Now there was only Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hades and Persephone left. Cerberus was at her feet. Demeter wasn’t crying anymore, she was furious at Zeus for many reasons. She didn’t even knew where to start.

Demeter: How dare you let my child without protection!? 

Hades: Yes brother, really interesting question!

Zeus: She had Artemis… I never thought something like this would happen.

Demeter: And you, she said pointing Hades, you drugged her?

Hades: Look, do you want to come to my house so I can tell you everything that happened? 

They argued a lot, but ended up agreeing to go to Hades place. Zeus just went back home with Hera. She tried to help with Demeter but nothing was helping.


End file.
